Connected By Fate Kitty Love
by Arra-Lune Nightray
Summary: Arys- a quiet, unsociable person who only has one friend, Alice, who is the exact opposite to her. She longs for something interesting to happen, and when she falls in love with who Alice calls 'Kitty', she may just get what she wished for...
1. Chapter 1

**Ehee... This story in the 'Connected by Fate' series is dedicated to Silvana and Ash... Purely 'cuz they gave me the idea for it! :D **

**Unfortunately I do not own Fruits Basket :( **

* * *

><p>I carefully watched him through the window. I didn't want to be seen. I knew what would happen if I was. He trained hard, sweat dripping down his beautiful face, high kicking at his sempai, blocking a punch from him. Silently I rooted for him, willing him to beat his sempai and pass his test. He glanced over in my direction, and I ducked down, knowing I had to go. I walked away from the dojo without looking back.<p>

...

"Arys! Hey, Arys! Wait up!" I heard my 'best friend' Alice call out to halt me. I stopped, without looking behind, and then continued to walk when she was beside me. Alice was the outgoing, 'confident in a cool way' type of person, whereas I was quite the opposite. I looked at her for a while, watching how her hair flowed behind her in a loose ponytail, jealous of the natural pitch black colour of it, the lone blood red highlight in her hair. She looked at me with her emerald green eyes, and I instantly looked away.

"Admiring my beauty, are we?" she laughed, and I scowled at her in my silent way. I hated how she was so… confident. I was the socially awkward one, the one people called 'Hermit'.

It was lunchtime at Kaibara High, our high school in Kyoto. A pretty ordinary school, with pretty ordinary students. In fact, you could say boring, which sucked.

"So, are you joining any clubs this term? I hear that the Chess club are looking for new recruits, and the Prince Yuki Fan Club are thinking of trying to get a Host Club running." We walked through the halls of our school, to our bright and sunny lunch-spot. I stayed silent the whole time, not even nodding or shaking my head to indicate answers to the questions Alice threw at me. She annoyed me, really, but there was something about her that made me allow her to stick with me. Probably the fact that she didn't mind I barely spoke. We sat down in unison, and then I pulled out my bento box, picking at the contents. A normal, ordinary way, that was going exactly like yesterday. And the day before. And the day before that day.

Ergh, life was so boring.

"The Prince Yuki fan club thing have been acting strange, lately." Alice continued to babble on. I nodded my head, indicating I was listening. It didn't matter to her, she'd only carry on.

"Yeah, since that Tohru girl started hanging around with he and Kyo." I froze momentarily. I knew Tohru, she was in my class, but I never knew she hung around with him.

"That club is over rated." I said, my silence broken. It was a rare thing for me to talk, but it always made Alice smile. I remembered the first day she approached me in middle school, the way she told me I was quiet, didn't just ask me if I was. After that, she just followed me everywhere, even though she was in the year below me. I had about a year away from her when I started high school, but even then she was around. I hated her at first, her voice, her face, her whole personality. But, after about two years, I warmed up to her. I didn't mind her presence any more.

"Arys, what are you thinking? You're staring into space like you always do when you're thinking." Alice snapped me out of my memories and I glared at her. All she did was laugh and take a bite out of her sandwiches. I hated it when she did that.

For the rest of lunch, we ate in silence, with Alice throwing a comment or a question every so often.

Back in class, I observed my classmates trying to decide what to do for the school fair. Half wanted to make cakes and sweets, while the other half wanted to do something more interesting. Eventually, they turned to Yuki, who I felt sorry for. In a way.

"What do you think we should do, Yuki?" One girl, part his fan club, gazed at him adoringly. He flashed her a small smile, and she practically melted on the spot. Stupid female.

"Well, why don't we do a hit and miss stall for rice balls? That way everyone is happy, and our customers can have fun, too." He said, a smile on his face. Everyone agreed, no questions asked. When it's Yuki Sohma making decisions, everyone agrees, no matter what. Bah! A load of mindless sheep.

"I think it's a wonderful idea!" Some one behind me cheerfully agreed with Yuki, making him blush slightly. The only person to be able to do that is Tohru, so I turned and stared, accidentally catching Kyo's eyes. I blushed and looked away, having no doubt that he saw me turn red. A hand slammed my desk, and I jumped, startled.

"Hey. You. We're choosing who does what. Naturally, we're helping Tohru and Carrot-Top. Want in?" Arisa the yank rudely spoke to me, earning a glare from me.

"Your electrical waves are negative, as usual, Arys. You should join us, the atmosphere might change them." Hanajima offered. Tohru squealed in delight and rushed to the from of my desk.

"Yes, Arys! Join us!" She giggled, grabbing my hand and dragging me up. Instinctively, I tore my hand away, stepped backwards and pushed her over by accident in the process. Arisa helped her up, while I just stood there, emotionless. Kyo didn't make a move to help her, either. Yuki, on the other hand, was over in a flash.

"Miss Honda, are you alright?" he asked, taking her hand. She nodded and blushed, noticing that he had her hand in his. He sharply looked at me, muttering something under his breath, and then spoke out louder.

"Arys. You are now on the cooking team. Go home with Kyo and Miss Honda to make them tomorrow night." I coldly looked at him, sure that he was evil and wanted to make my life hell. I grunted and sat down in my chair. Not once did Kyo say anything, or look at us. Throughout the rest of class, Yuki stared at me every so often to keep an eye on me, all the way up until the bell went to go home. Choruses of 'see you tomorrow', and 'have a good evening' rang out through the crammed halls, and a small tug on my arm made me look to the left.

"Hey, Arys. You ok?" My talkative companion caught up beside me and stayed silent for most of the time while we were still in school. Once we were out of the gates, however, she spoke up.

"So, for the fair, what is your class doing? We're holding the raffle and tombola~!" She sang, letting her black hair out of it's loose ponytail and fluffing it about. It was very different to my white-blonde hair. I changed the colour nearly every month, and that month it was blue, but it still didn't compare to her beautiful locks. I scowled and replied as quickly as possible.

"It's nothing to be singing about." I turned left as she carried on walking. I heard her call out 'goodbye' to me as I walked past a variety of shops and flats. I stopped outside one, thinking about what might be for dinner, and started walking as quickly as I had stopped. That's when I bumped into something. I fell to the floor on my behind, looking up and realising that I bumped into Tohru and a very shocked Yuki. I looked to the floor, sighing, and when I looked up, Yuki had disappeared.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I should have been looking where I was going!" I ignored the apologies of the brown haired air-head and stood up, gathering my things. I searched the area for Yuki, wondering where he might have gone in such a short time, and then walked home.

~x~

"Arys! Dinner will be ready soon!" My mother called out. I was yet again puzzling over the sudden disappearance of the class president. That was at least the third time that night. How could he have gone in not even a second? Stupid boy. Should have been looking where he was going. I sighed, getting out of my chair and pulling a jumper on to keep me warm in the freezing kitchen. We weren't poor, we could afford heating fine. It's just that my family always had the windows open in our flat, whether or not it was hot.

I wandered downstairs, into the cramped living room that held my father, two sisters, three brothers and our dog, Frou-Frou. Before you ask, I did not name him. I actually hate the thing. Cinnamon, my ginger cat, jumped down from the bookcase and settled on my shoulders, curling around them like one of those fox scarves. Now cats I loved. They're mysterious and smart, and very independent. Dogs on the other hand… not so much. Frou-Frou was in his own category, though. Once, he went swimming in the local dog pond, but just kept chasing his paws around the pond, thinking they were something else. He even laid down in the water on his back to try and get them. Stupid animal.

"Arys, how many dumplings do you want?" My mothers voice pulled me out of my musings and placed two dumplings on my plate. She knew what I wanted. She served everyone else, and sat down to eat her own dinner, something with tofu in it. She's a vegetarian, you see, and when she and my father had my oldest brother, they compromised that we could be veggies or meat eaters, which ever one suited us the most. I chose meat… Only because I had health issues when I was younger.

"Arys, your friend Yuki rang. He wanted to make sure that you would be at his house tomorrow for you stall at the fair." I froze, knowing he did that on purpose. "Naturally, I said yes, after all, a friend like Yuki doesn't come along very often!" I knew my father did that on purpose, too.

"Ohmigod, Arys has friends?" My sister Usagi gasped. She's what you would call a stuck up bitch.

"Wow, who'd have thought it? Someone's coming out of her shell~." My brother Morris laughed, leaning over to playfully punch me. I turned to him and glared, making him cower, and yet again broke my silence.

"Shut up, Minor." I said through gritted teeth. To those car freaks out there, my brother was named after the car Morris Minor, hence the nickname. He winced and returned to eating. I shoved some beef into my mouth and chewed. I hated family time. I just wanted to be alone.

* * *

><p><strong>You know what to do ^^ <strong>

**Much love! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Here ya go! The rest of you don't know this, but this story is dedicated especially to Ash and Silvana (BurnLobelia... Check them out, there awesome!) It's dedicated because they came up with the idea, and it adds to the final Fanfic in the series.

As before, I don't own Fruits Basket or any other Anime that may or may not pop up... :'(

* * *

><p>The next day after school, Yuki made sure that I was taken to his house. It was a fair walk, but I didn't mind it. Neither Tohru nor Kyo spoke throughout the journey, and thankfully we were soon at our destination.<p>

"Kyo~!" A man in his mid-twenties opened the screen door and grinned at Kyo.

"What the hell do _you _want, pervert?" He shouted angrily in return. The man recoiled.

"Are you still mad over what happened this morning? That's so unfair! It's not as if I did any harm!"

"No, but if it were anybody other than Miss Honda, they would have probably told on you. _Then _were would you be?" Yuki's monotonous voice found it's way through the trees, and Yuki himself soon followed.

"Ah, Arys. So glad that you're here." he said, brushing past me. That made my anger boil. I hated him with a passion, and he knew exactly how to push my buttons.

_I hate you_, I silently told him. He glanced back at me and sneered, then walked on inside the house.

~x~

"So, where do you want to start?" The air head asked. I shrugged my shoulders and leaned on the kitchen side.

"Don't be so rude, dammit!" Kyo shouted at me. I stared at him, shocked, and then levelled my eye contact with him. I was going to shout back at him.

"Don't shout at me, you stupid Carrot-Top!" Kyo stood there, as shocked as I was when he shouted at me. It took him a few seconds to get himself together, and that's where it all began.

"What is wrong with you? You go around school, not saying a word! It's as if you think you own the place!" A spatula flew in my general direction, and I returned the throw with a metal ladle.

"Oh yeah? What about you? You're always looking for a fight with someone, anyone! What are you trying to prove?" This time, the kettle was thrown at me. I caught it, burning my hands, and then threw it back at him, hitting him square in the chest.

"Well what is your problem? Why the hell are you so moody and quiet?" Neither of us noticed Tohru trying to get in-between us so we would stop, so the next item we threw at each other… hit her on the head…

At least it wasn't a large or heavy item…?

**Arra-Lune: It was a toaster.**

Shut up.

"What do you two think you are playing at?" Yuki, Arisa and Hanajima stood at the kitchen entrance, looking at Kyo and I in disgust. We both tried to explain at the same time, and when we noticed, we went for each others throats. Before we could get to each other, Yuki threw Kyo to the floor, and I laughed before Arisa did the same to me.

"How dare you behave like this in my household!" Yuki screamed in our faces. I kept a steady look on my face, not showing any emotion whatsoever, while Kyo just got even angrier.

"Your household? Ha! You don't-" Yuki's hand ran across his tanned face. Everyone stared at him in shock, and Tohru whimpered.

"Yuki…" She started. He looked down at me.

"Don't think I would hit you, too, you lowlife. I can feel it. You're just like him. A freak." I stared at him, willing daggers to puncture every piece of flesh on his body.

"Yuki… You're… You're…"

"I should have known from the minute I met you that you were like him. I bet you like cats, too, don't you?" His voice had suddenly become patronising towards me. Tohru screamed.

"Yuki! Stop it you're scaring me!" She leap at him, probably to get him away from me. Kyo jumped up and moved out of Yuki and Tohru's way, and the two of them hit the floor. A puff of smoke appeared and suddenly two became one.

"Tohru? Are you ok?" Hanajima asked. I looked around, puzzled.

"Where did he go?" Arisa asked, slowly letting me up. Tohru looked around like a frightened lamb and made up some crude excuse.

"He, uh, he… Had to go to the bathroom! Yeah, he told me before he sprinted out." She stared at everyone in turn, dazed. Kyo muttered something under his breath, but I chose to ignore it. He rubbed his cheek, and then exited, allowing me to relax a bit.

"The electric waves are tense… Perhaps we should leave, Arisa." Hanajima picked up on the pretty obvious again, and she too exited, with Arisa in tow.

"You should probably leave, too… Yuki doesn't get like this often." Tohru said, her voice barely above a whisper. I grabbed my bag and left, happy to get away from there.

~x~

Back at home, I felt threatened. Every time I looked at someone, they looked back as if to say I had done something wrong. It's something I feel often, and one of the reasons I don't socialise.

"Arys, why not sit with us? We're playing board games." My youngest sister Chi smiled up at me, offering me a place at the small coffee table. I looked at her briefly, and then carried on to my room. Tomorrow was the day of the festival, and I was not looking forward to it at any cost. As a second punishment, he (being Yuki) placed Kyo and I on the stall. That meant we had to work together to sell the rice balls. Together. I don't think I could cope. I sat at my desk and turned on my computer to do some revision. The tests were coming up soon, and I didn't want to fall behind. I turned on some music and succumbed into the world of maths and science. Every so often, I mumbled to myself, reading the question so I could understand it better.

My life was boring.

I stopped for a minute, a maths question involving the Chinese Zodiac reminding me of Yuki and Kyo. They sure fought like cat and mouse. Thinking about it, I was sure that there was a curse about it. I opened a new browser, and Googled 'Chinese Zodiac Curse'. Sure enough, there was a curse. I clicked on the first link and read. Apparently, there was to be a great feast for all of the animals. Back then, there was only thirteen, so the feast was set out for thirteen, and thirteen alone. When the rat heard of the news, he thought he'd play a cruel trick on his friend, the cat. He told the cat that the feast's day had been moved to the day after the next day, and when all of the other animals had a wonderful time at the feast, the cat was waiting for the feast that had already passed. I liked that story, it rang true to what I was taught. I went back and clicked the second link, which was about how the curse came about.

'The TRUE Zodiac Curse!

A long, long time ago, God decided to invite all of the animals to a banquet. He sent out word for all of them to come to his house the following evening, "And don't be late!" he said. The next day, all of the animals arrived at God's palace for the banquet. However, the cat was very ill. Soon, all of the animals had caught ill, and they were soon going to die. God said, "I can save you all, but you must make a promise. You must promise to stay with me forever, even if that means being reborn many times. That way, we could have a never-ending banquet, and eternal happiness.". All of the animals agreed, except for the cat. The cat said, "I don't want eternal happiness. I want to feel all of life's emotions- even sorrow. What kind of life of life is filled with happiness and nothing but happiness? I want to move on, to live this life in Heaven." Since God could only save them if all of the animals agreed, they all died.

Soon after they died, God brought them back to life, but there was a catch. The souls of the animals he loved and wanted to stay by his side forever, could not be placed into their original animals. Therefore he preyed upon a family to insert the souls. The name of the family is unknown, but one of the females were giving birth. Since that year was the year of the rat, the rats soul was placed into the new born baby's soul, alongside his human soul, allowing the child to stay human until someone of the opposite sex embraced them. They then transformed into the animal of their Zodiac. This carried on for twelve years, all in the same family. Many children were killed, but the animal souls always resurfaced. The family soon came to terms with the curse that had fallen on them, but there was one more surprise left. After the pig's soul had been placed into a newborn, he placed the cat's soul in the very next newborn's soul. But, he twisted it. He made it so that cat was well and truly cursed, because of what the God had seen as a selfish act, with a true form so hideous and foul smelling that the poor child's own mother wished him dead. The family sought guidance and help from the greatest and most powerful priests, who sacrificed their lives to help the cursed cat-child. Beads were made from their bones, and some were dyed with blood. An incantation was said, and then the beads were placed onto the child's wrist. He immediately transformed into a human child, and his mother hugged him in joy. The child transformed into a cat, as the other cursed had with their own animals, and the mother smiled, saying that as long as the bracelet was never removed, she'd accept her child, whatever.'

I breathed deeply. I wasn't expecting that. I got up and searched under my bed for a spare folder, and then sat back down. Finding out who the family is was going to be my next project. I printed that article off, and then placed it in the folder. I spent the next four hours researching the Zodiac Curse and the legend of the zodiac, knowing that I would be occupied for hours and hours on end. Life had suddenly become a bit more interesting.

~x~

"Oh, Yuki! Some of the girls in the year above put our money together to buy you a little something…" I watched in delight as the girls speaking to Yuki pulled out a frilly and ugly dress from behind them. It made Yuki recoil, but then he composed himself and spoke.

"Why thank you, but I don't think it would be very fetching for me…" He trailed off as they thrust it into his hands to change into it. I silently laughed at him for being such as asshole, and then took some money off someone for the rice balls they had just picked up. I handed the money to Kyo, who I scowled at, and then sat down in the nearest seat. I was picking my nails when I heard a very familiar voice.

"Hey~! I'd like one of them, and two of them please!" I looked up out of the top of my head to see a pair of emerald green eyes. I only had to look at her eyes to know she was smiling. I handed over the rice balls, but Alice dragged me away from the stall as well as her food.

"You never said you were on the stall with Kyo! He is so hot!" I glared at her, and she got the idea.

"Oops… Sorry. Well isn't it a good thing? I mean, you might hate each other less by doing this." She blabbered, trying to cover her tracks. I sighed and placed my hand over her mouth to shut her up, and once she had, I left to tend the stall again. When Alice gave me a questioning look, I motioned towards Yuki, who was glaring at me evilly in his frilly dress.

"Freak." She muttered under her breath, and then swiftly exited. There are times I do love Alice. I sat back in the chair I was in before, and before I knew it I was asked for a selection of rice balls.

"Please?" The young boy looked at me, smiling innocently.

"Why the hell are you here? And what's with the puppy eyes? Huh?" Kyo head locked him and noogied (SP?) him.

"Waaa! Somebody, Kyo's hitting me!" He cried. A handsome, older man pulled the boy away, and then walked over to Yuki.

"Could you not have done this elsewhere?" He said, a little embarrassed. I enjoyed watching him squirm as the now obviously a doctor got a stethoscope and placed it against his chest. Tohru, out of nowhere, sidled up beside them.

"Excuse me, but why are you checking Yuki?" She asked. Bimbo. The man placed the stethoscope around his neck and explained.

"Yuki has asthma. His bronchi can sometimes get extremely tight, bringing on an asthma attack. Thankfully it has been getting decreasingly worse as he grows older." Yuki sighed. The large crowd around them lessened in size, and the young boy stopped to look at Tohru.

"You're Tohru, aren't you? I'm Momiji!" Momiji launched himself at Tohru, only to be caught by Kyo, who noogied him again.

"Waaa! Someone, Kyo's hitting me again!" He wailed.

"You idiot! Do you not know we're in front of loads of people? Have you got a brain?" He said through gritted teeth. Something Kyo said clicked, and I wrote it down. It was sort of suspicious that Kyo wouldn't let little Momiji hug Tohru. In my notebook, I wrote down my first lead: The Sohmas. It may have been silly, but I thought it was worth a look. While I was writing, I kept an eye on the four Sohmas, and was shocked when Tohru and the two Sohmas that weren't Yuki and Kyo went behind the stall. I snuck back there, in time to see Momiji hug Tohru, and a hand enclose my eyes, blocking my sight. When my sight was restored, Tohru was standing on her own, and the doctor was standing by my side.

"What did you see?" He asked, his tone of voice cold. I looked up at him in confusion, but stayed silent. He asked me again.

"What did you see." he demanded, his voice holding a far more dangerous tone. Time to break the silence.

"All I saw was that Momiji kid jumping to hug her." I pointed at Tohru, who was wide eyed. He grunted and pushed me through to the stall. Kyo blanked me, and Yuki gave me a dirty look, but I pushed it to the back of my mind, keeping what happened to myself. Something was going on with that family. Something big.

~x~

New Years came and went for me, and the Zodiac Curse became a thing of obsession. I knew that it would be the year of the Rabbit, so I swapped everything in my room for rabbit related objects, such as rabbit bed sheets and light shades. Alice loved it, rabbits were her favourite animals, so she was more than willing to help me with my project. Nothing interesting happened for a while, until New Years eve, when I overheard a conversation…

"I wonder what the dance is going to be like this year?" an oddly familiar voice. I looked around the corner from where I was waiting for Alice, to see Shigure, Kyo and Yuki. I scowled, but kept listening.

"Yes, Kisa did a lovely dance last year. I do believe it's Momiji, this year." Yuki sounded pompous and mean. Kyo growled.

"Stop rubbing it in! I swear, one day I'll be able to join you!"

"Yes, of course you will. When you prove your worth for the family." Ouch. That bunt. Yuki shouldn't have been so harsh on the guy, but what did he mean by the dance? And Kyo not being able to join them? I followed them for a bit, leaving Alice behind. I heard her call out to me, and that was my time to leave.

"Arys, where the hell were you? I could have been taken by a kidnapper or something!" I scowled and walked ahead, knowing that she'd be right behind me. We headed to my house to celebrate new year, and join the party. Well, I didn't, but I had to put up with Alice being embarrassingly drunk, dancing around like the weirdo she is.

"Arys, dance with me!" She grabbed my hands and pulled me up before I could even think of protesting. She dragged me to the makeshift dance floor in our living room, and let me stand there while she moved my arms around in a 'dancing' manner. I hated her. Positively hated her. I snatched my hands away from her and stormed upstairs to my room, where I was comfortable. I sat on the edge of my bed, and with a sigh, I let myself fall backwards into the soft covers. I undressed and climbed into bed, trying to block out the sound of the music coming from the living room. I was half asleep, when a sobering Alice entered.

"Arys…? Can I sleep in here with you?" She asked, closing the door behind her. I rolled my eyes and grunted my response. She smiled, and started to undress and get into her pj's, so I turned on my side to give her privacy. She then lifted the covers and crawled into bed, keeping to a small area of the large bed. Feeling like a bad friend, I grabbed her and pulled her further into the bed, making sure that she had enough room and cover. She smiled at me and closed her eyes. They didn't open again, so I followed suit and fell asleep. Neither of us even woke to hear the New Year bells.

~x~

Alice's P.O.V.

"Alice, can you put the bins out, please?" I heard my mother call out. I let out a quick 'Hai', and opened the back door to the cold new year. It was the second day into the new year, and everyone in my house was sorting their stuff out so that we could clean. I tied up the black sack and hauled it out of the bin, and then dragged it down the pathway. The sound of an untimely rip stopped me in my tracks, and I looked back.

"Oh crap!" I whispered. The sack had completely ripped open, leaving a trail of rubbish for me to lean up - again.

"Hey, need any help?" A voice called. A hand picked up some rubbish and began shoving it back into the bag. I looked at the person helping me, and was speechless. He was the most gorgeous guy I had ever met, with grey eyes and hair that was black at the bottom, white at the top. I stared at him for a while, until I heard the bag rip again.

"I'll um… I'll go and get another bag…" I trailed, as I ran into the house and back again as quickly as possible. He looked up from his sitting position on the path and grinned. Wow, he was hot!

I snapped myself out of the daze I found myself in, and opened the sack so that we could clear the rubbish.

"Thank you. Thank you for helping." I said, trying not to make a fool of myself.

"Don't worry about it. Name's Hatsuahru, but you, you can call me Haru." Haru said, smiling at me. A hot name for a hot guy. I pushed my dark hair out of my eyes, allowing him to see them. I smiled.

"Alice, but you can call me… Well, Alice!" I laughed, shoving as much in as possible to get this embarrassing moment over with. I saw Haru smile, and I smiled back. He seemed like a nice enough guy, decent enough to help a total stranger, but hot enough for me to try and stalk for a bit. We stuffed the bag for a while in silence, only looking up once or twice, only to look back down again to pick up the next piece of rubbish. It was awkward, and I really wished this never happened.

"So, that red streak in your hair. Is it natural?" I stared at him while he washed his hands in the kitchen sink.

"No. I bleached it and just constantly re-dye it. I quite like having some colour in my too black hair. What about yours?" I asked, taking my turn to wash my hands.

"Funnily enough, it is. I don't know why, just is." I stared at him incredulously and dried my hands. His hair was two colours, how could it be natural?

"I can't believe that…" I mumbled. He looked at me with a casual look on his face, and then exited. A second later, he popped his head back around the corner of the back door and placed a piece of paper on the kitchen side.

"Call me. You're cute." And with that, he disappeared.

I had never been so shocked. Wait until Arys heard about this!

* * *

><p>So... Yeah. I'm sorry if you guys think it's moving too fast! I can't help it as I don't really have a set story line for it yet... But it will!<p> 


	3. ANNOUNCMENT! :3

HEY GUYS!

I haven't been around for so long, it feels weird! I just wanna let you know, I will be finishing my FanFics just for you guys, because so many people have added this story to their favourite list and to story alerts :3

Thanks for bringing me back!

Arra-Lune ^^


End file.
